Conventional circuit breaker panels (also known as load centers) typically distribute AC (alternating current) electrical power to a number of branch circuits. The AC electrical power may be supplied by, e.g., a power utility company. Each branch circuit may be connected to one or more loads. For example, in a residence, each branch circuit may have a number of electrical outlets to which one or more electrical devices or appliances may be connected. A conventional circuit breaker is typically mounted in the circuit breaker panel between a main line carrying the AC electrical power and a branch circuit. The circuit breaker may “trip” (i.e., interrupt power to the branch circuit) to prevent electrical shock hazards and/or equipment damage when, e.g., a short circuit, overload, or other hazardous electrical condition is sensed by the breaker.
Although AC power is provided by the branch circuits, more and more devices and systems, such as, e.g., alarm systems, closed-circuit television systems, cell phones, laptop computers, and numerous other handheld and/or portable electronic devices, require DC (direct current) power to operate and/or to recharge batteries used in those devices and/or systems. DC-powered devices and systems typically include an AC/DC adapter that converts the AC power provided by a branch circuit to an appropriate DC voltage. As the types, numbers, and/or use of these DC-powered devices and systems continues to increase, so too may the costs of providing an AC/DC adapter for each system and device and the resulting clutter around electrical outlets caused by the increasing number and use of AC/DC adapters.
A need therefore exists to provide both AC and DC protected power from a circuit breaker panel.